


Broken Bones

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Austlan - Freeform, Austlan Cashby - Freeform, Broken Bones, Cashby, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan breaks his arm and Austin spends the night with him in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic I did a while back.

~

Austin could see it happening, before it ever actually happened. Alan was standing on his amp, leaning over the edge a little too far and with the weight of the guitar on his small frame, that was all it took to knock him off. Austin tried to get to him on time, he really did, but everything was in slow motion and he missed him by mere seconds.

So Austin spent the remainder of the night in A&E with his boyfriend, whom was absolutely terrified of hospitals.

~

'Austin?'

Austin whipped his head around to meet the small scared looking boy’s eyes. ‘Yeah, baby?’ he whispered. ‘When’s it our turn?’

'I don't know, sweetheart, it could be another while yet.' He answered, tucking Alan into his long arms and placing a kiss on his fiery red hair. 'Ouch' the smaller boy said, gripping his wrist. 'I'm sorry baby!' Austin said, placing a small kiss on the boy's wrist. 'Alan, I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken' he said gently. Tears started to well up in the younger boy's eyes 'But, how will I play then?' he whimpered. 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it' Austin whispered, pulling the frightened boy closer, till he was practically sitting on his lap.

~

'Alan Ashby?' a fair haired doctor with glasses called. Austin raised his hand and led his half asleep boyfriend to the doctor's room.

'Hello Alan, I'm Doctor Burke' the lady said, shaking Austin's hand. 'Oh, I'm Austin' he said chuckling 'this, is Alan' he said, pointing to the boy, who was now wide awake and was hiding behind Austin.

'Hey there Alan' the Doctor said gently, sensing that he was uneasy 'What seems to be the problem?' Alan looked up at Austin, waiting for him to explain.

'We were playing a gig, and Alan being the smart ass he is jumped onto his amplifier and was then knocked off' Austin explained 'He landed on his wrist and now it's swollen and not looking so good'.

'Well' the Doctor started 'Why don't you take a seat on the bed over there Alan, and I'll take a look at your wrist'. Alan whispered something inaudible.

'Come again?' Doctor Burke asked. 'Can Austin sit with me?' he said, a little louder this time. Austin smiled down at his scared boyfriend, nearly squealing at how adorable he was being, even if he was absolutely terrified.

'Of course he can!' The lady replied. Austin made his way over to the bed and sat down, soon followed by the red head, who plonked himself down on his lap.

'Can I get a look at your arm Alan?'

Alan slowly and carefully outstretched his arm, pulling it back immediately when Doctor Burke went to examine it. ‘Sweetie, the Doctor can’t fix your wrist if you don’t let her see it. I promise she wont hurt you’ Austin said soothingly.

Again Alan stretched his arm out, but this time leaving it out while the Doctor looked at it, squeezing Austin’s hand in the mean time.

'It looks to me as if it's broken, but we're going to have to give you an x-ray, just to be on the safe side. okay hun?' she said, leaving the room to set the equipment up.

Alan gave Austin a terrified look. ‘Hey, don’t worry about it Al, it’s not going to hurt, it’s just like taking a picture’ Austin said, trying desperately to calm the boy down.  
Alan started to take deep breathes and was almost calm, when the doctor walked back into the room. ‘Ok, you ready?’ she asked. Alan shook his head and clung to Austin. ‘Come on, baby, you’ll be fine’ Austin said gently, dragging Alan towards the x-ray room.

'Can he come in?' Alan asked quietly. 'I'm sorry love, but he can't, only the nurse is allowed' the doctor replied softly. Austin expected Alan to throw a fit, but he took a deep breath and walked through the doors without a second glance.

~

Alan walked back through the double doors and straight into Austin’s arms. ‘That was awful’ he said, whimpering. ‘Yeah, but you went in there without a tear. I’m proud of you!’ A small smile broke out onto Alan’s face and Austin was over the moon, Alan hadn’t done anything but frown since he set foot in the hospital.

'Well, its definitely broken' the doctor said, entering the room 'but, we won't need to operate, just put a cast on it and it should heal by itself'.

Alan sighed loudly, fully aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to play the guitar for at least six weeks. ‘Hey, don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll sort something out.’ Austin whispered into Alan’s ear. Alan nodded his head and the pair followed the lady into another room, waiting for the plaster to be put on the smaller boy’s arm.

'Okay, you can either have it in plain white, blue, green or orange' the doctor said, waiting for an answer of Alan. Alan's face lit up when she said orange. His cast could match his hair! 'Orange please' he replied politely.

The cold plaster was placed on Alan’s arm, left to set for a half an hour and they were free to go.

'Don't forget to keep it clean, and if the skin under the plaster gets itchy, use a chopstick' the doctor called after them.

~

When they arrived back at the bus, everyone was still awake and worrying about Alan.

'It's okay, it's just a break' Austin assured them. 'Just a break?' Aaron asked 'How's he going to play with a broken arm?' Austin gave Aaron the 'not now' eyes and led Alan towards their shared bunk. 'Ignore him, love, we're going to figure something out.' he said, making sure the boy knew that it wasn't his fault.

Alan sighed, attempting to take off his clothes, but failing miserably. He realized how useless he was, now that he couldn’t use his arm. Tears started to well up in his eyes. ‘Hey, don’t cry’ his boyfriend said, wiping away his fallen tears ‘it’s okay to ask for help sweetie.’

'I don't want to ask for help' Alan said pulling away from Austin 'I want to be able to do things by myself. This sucks, Aust, I can't do anything! I'm such a fucking twat. I can't believe I fell off the fucking amp. I'm such an idiot. I can't play the guitar. I can't play the shows. I'm going to end up getting fired or some shit. I'm fucking useless.' he said, raising his voice, getting all the pent up emotion out.

Austin let the boy cool off before trying to talk to him. He walked over to where Alan had ended up sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He bent down and placed his hand under Alan’s chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

'Number one. nobody is getting fired, you hear me? No one. Number two, anyone could have fallen, not just you. Number three, you are not a fucking twat, nor an idiot, nor are you useless. You're wrist is broken, you're allowed ask for help, okay? You are the most amazing man I've ever met and I love you with all my heart and I am so proud and glad that I'm able to call you mine, you hear me? Now, come on, I'm exhausted and I know you are too.'

Alan now had tears running down his cheeks, again, but this time they were happy tears. He never thought someone could mean as much to him as Austin does, and he’s so fucking happy Austin feels the same.

Carefully helping Alan out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats and his old hoody, Austin gets himself ready for bed and climbs into the small bunk, next to the fiery haired boy. ‘Goodnight baby, I love you’ was whispered by both, before they fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
